Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom
Wilhelmina or Will for short is the main heroine/character of the W.I.T.C.H Series Legends of Light and Darkness Will is seen at the beginning of act 4 talking with her friends and Matt about what went on and regardinig Phobos has not attempted anything. This is when Darkseid and Rugal Bernstein come in and murder all her friends which forces her to flee considering their powers. Will afterwards meets the Guardians who talk with her and send her on her away to avenge her fallen friends. She is confronted by Narissa and Joe Carroll who try to capture her for Darkseid. However Horvath, Saddler and Quantrich do it first. Will seriously doubts that Khan is going to get anything done, though Khan silences her. She escapes on her own while contacting Zordon. She first meets up with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Phineas, Isabella and Suede who Will joins with. Suede gives her an assigment to help Jack Frost and co with the booby trap, Jack is a bit stunned since Jack has a crush on Will. Will is introduced to the team and what's going on through Phineas. Regrading the Biometals she asks Anti Cosmo what they are for only not to get an answer. When Will and the others arrive at Zordon's chambers she is the first to notice Malefor's presence. Will then seeing her leader's archnemesis return she knows something is going on considering him and his nemesis. When Bender and Slade explain to their unknowing friends about the freak pedophilsh Joker, Will wonders what Joker did to his friends. She is just as shocked when learning about Joker`s cruelty despite being a person without powers apart from insanity and using his head. Will knowing about the rule of no time travel and wonders how Bender, Anti Cosmo, Skipper and Slade could timetravel. Axel explains the time code is an effective loop hole over it. Will leaves with Jack, Axl, Alie and Phantom R to go to one of the islands. Will gets accusive of Alie when she uses the sense to find Model Ws thinking she's on drugs. After Jack and Axl argue over this, she heads with the girls to think up ideas. Will tags along with the five to find the Model W Fragments and the P one. She fights K.Rool (who is riding a shark like machine) and defeats him with her electric powers. It is also revealed that Jack's crush on her isn't one sided, as Will herself has a crush on Frost and which was shown when she attacked Addler over trying to get to Jack. This forces Axl to pay Phantom R 10 dollars since they made that bet. Will and Jack decide to work on combos during fights afterwards only to discover Dr.Weil is roaming about as Model W and this could be a concern to Jack and Bender's advesary Discord Will congrautes Axl on his upcoming wedding to Alie and it`s revealed that she and Jack Frost are together as a couple, the two are quite happy together despite their differences. Friends: Taranee, Irra, Hay Lin Corneila, Matt (Deceased Boyfriend), North, Tooth, Easter, Sandman, C3P0, R2-D2, Zordon, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Suede, Jack Frost (Boyfriend), Axel, Nostalgia Chick, Phantom R, Marie, Jack Bauer, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Orion, Celes Chere, Slade's Ensemble, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr.Manhatten Enemies: Prince Phobos, Cedric, Nerissa, Darkseid, Rugal Bernstein, The Darkseven, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Model W, The Joker, Dr.Weil will 1 (2).jpg will 1.jpg will 2.jpg will 3.jpg will 4.jpg will 5.jpg will 6.jpg will 7.jpg will 8.png will 9.jpg will 10.jpg will.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the W.I.T.C.H Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Red Heads Category:Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Flyers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Amazons Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Jack Frost and Will Vandom Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship